Hot summer hotter Succubus
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune goes home for summr vacation. Little does he know is in for one hot summer


Hot summer day and even hotter succubus.

It was a hot day. The very first day of summer vacation for Tsukune and he was sweating horribly. He got up and went to the pool of his home town. Surprisingly it seemed like he was the only one there. He closed his eyes and dived in and felt the cool water wash away his sweet. He then felt something wet and warm around him. Then he felt like his lungs were on fire, he opened his eyes. Tsukune felt something warm and squishy on his face. He inhaled to take a breath only to inhale more water.  
He felt something reach out and grab him under his arms and pull him upwards. The bright sun light greeted Tsukune.  
"Tsukune! Oh you should be more careful you could drown! Then what would I tell your parents." cried a certain blue haired succubus. She wore a golden bikini with a thong that showed off all her very generous curves. This caused Tsukune to turn six different shades of red as he was not used to seeing a women so scanty clothed. Not to mention that he was in a swimming suit before Kurumu too. Heaven knows that most certainly didn't help things either.  
"Kurumu what are you doing here?" Tsukune gasped as he saw the blue haired succubus gaze at him with her gorgeous eyes. She ignored his question.  
"Tsukune how would you like it if the two of us took a bath and a shower to clean up? I can give you a massage afterwards." The blue haired succubus said flashing her eyes on Tsukune.  
"Uhhh. Kurumu I…." Tsukunes' eyes widened at that prospect. If it was from arousal or fear Tsukune didn't know.  
"Tsukune come on you know you'll love it once we start. Bathing and showering with me won't be that bad. After that I'll take you home with me…At home we have a massage room and personally can give you the best massage of your life." Kurumu kept her voice calm slow and even.  
The blue haired succubus slowly began to remove her bikini with the grace and agility of a professional stripper. Kurumu reached around on her back to the gold tie that held her bikini top together. She gave a gentle yet firm tug and the knot tie that held her scantly covered top that concealed her breasts came undone causing it to fall to the warm stone floor exposing them to Tsukune for the first time. The succubus made no attempt to cover herself why should she besides Kurumu knew she had beautiful body and was not afraid to show it. She then reached down to her hips aiming for the golden knot ties on each side of her bikini bottoms that held her thong dangerously low dangling from her well toned hips. She gave a gentle yet firm tug one each one and the knots that held her thong and scantly covered pussy came apart and fell to the warm stone floor. Kurumu's shaven pussy was now exposed before Tsukune.  
"Uhhhh Kurumu you can't do that sort of thing here."  
"Ummm, sure I can Tsukune, mother rented out the pool. So your all mine."  
Kurumu rushed forward and gave Tsukune an eye full of her breasts as he fell onto a folding chair.  
Tsukune looked a cross between scared and confused as he tried very hard not to look at Kurumu.  
"Come on Tsukune Moka isn't here…It's just you and me…You are my mate of fate Tsukune all I have to do is persuade you a little bit."  
The succubus pured as she laid down on top of his chest. Kurumu slid downwards her massive chest touched every part of Tsukunes' front. She reach down and swiftly pulled off his swimming suit. Tsukune turned red as a tomato.  
"Uh Kurumu I think I'll-"  
"Tsukune you're a boy and you have needs. I want you to know that you can come to me for all your sexual desires. I satisfy you in ways Moka can't." Kurumus' eyes sparked with lust that was directed towards Tsukune alone. She brought her head down and began to lick Tsukunes abs.  
Tsukune had to bit his inner lip to hold back a moan. The blue haired succubus brought her hands down and began to rub his penis. She stroked it gently reverently lovingly. Quickly enough his large pink organ rose to the occasion.  
"That's it Tsukune come to me…." Kurumu cooed. Her eyes glowed softly.  
The blue haired succubus rose up and used her right hand to guide Tsukunes' dick into her warm woman hood.  
Kurumu moaned in joy at her conquest of her intended mate of fate.  
She moved her hips in time with his breathing. The blue haired succubus carefully moved her body up and down. She was quick to time it so Tsukune felt her thrusts as he exhaled.  
"Kurumu I can't breath!" Tsukune gasped short of air.  
"Good! Just relax you'll be fine!" Kurumu felt Tsukunes body approach the edge of his tolerance. She felt his penis twitch as it prepared to release it's creamy white load into the succubus maiden.  
"Ohhhh Tsukune that's it your almost therrrreeee!" Kurumu screamed in rapture as Tsukune released his essence inside of her. Kurumu untangled her legs from around Tsukune. She hesitantly pulled up and felt Tsukunes' separate from her with a soft pop as his dick and him fell limp into the chair.  
"So Tsukune was that good and hard enough for you?" Kurumu whispered into his ear as she stuck out her tongue and licked his ear.  
Tsukune felt his body go numb. He lay exhausted on the white folding chair. Suddenly the reality of what he had just done came crashing down on him.

__

'Oh my God I just had sex with Kurumu! Moka and Mizore will kill me for this!'

Tsukune thought as he looked at Kurumu.  
He quickly tried to get the busty succubus off his lap. Kurumus' nails extended and pushed Tsukune back into the chair.  
"Tsukune don't fight me on this…I'll wait for you as long as takes. I will win you over from Moka. You and I are destined to be together. Now how about I show you a few reasons why." The succubus purred as she pulled Tsukune to her for a kiss…

Hello all how is everything going.

Reviews and Pm's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
